Parker's Run
Parker's Run is a semi-fictional Civil War site first mentioned in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Parker's Run (known as Parker's Crossroad in real world) is a spot located in Henderson County, Tennessee. In 1861 during the American Civil War, it was the site of Battle of Parker's Run. In the 21st century prior to the outbreak, a memorial complex was built on the spot to showcase the history of the Civil War battle and acting as a tourism spot. The complex includes a memorial garden with a bronze statue, numerous sign boards describing Civil War history, an observation deck with a gift shop, a graveyard for Civil War soldiers, and a museum. Throughout the complex there are numerous Civil War cannons being displayed. It is several miles north of Howe's Hardware. Post-Apocalypse "In Harm's Way" Parker's Run is first mentioned by Mike while the group is planning their escape from Howe's Hardware. He suggests it as a meeting point for the group if they get separated, as it his heavily advertised on the roads surrounding Howe's. Rebecca also adds that the cabin group met up there the first time they escaped, and that Carlos and Luke know where it is. "Amid The Ruins" Clementine's group meet up at Parker's Run and Rebecca begins experiencing increasing pains from her pregnancy. After Clementine and Jane bring back Luke and Sarah (Determinant), they discovered that Rebecca is in a greater pain. As a result, Bonnie and Mike volunteer to travel to and search the museum for any supplies they can use to help Rebecca through her pregnancy, while Jane and Clementine head to the nearby observation deck and gift shop to search for a safe location. At the Observation Deck, they find a safe and elevated room above the Gift Shop which would be an ideal location for Rebecca to give birth, however it is locked shut. Whilst attempting to open it, a man wanders over towards the Observation Deck, forcing Clementine and Jane to hide. This man, known as Arvo, tries to put a bag into a bin, but both Clementine and Jane interrupt him. Clementine can choose to steal the bag, which is full of medical supplies, or leave it with Arvo. Either option will result in Jane disarming him and threatening Arvo to stay away. Clementine returns to Rebecca to give the news of a safe location. Later in the episode, Clementine will go to the museum to check up on Bonnie and Mike, and there she will discover a grey Confederate Army coat as well as two sealed water barrels. The two water barrels are in a room with a locked door and a shutter; Clementine (if she volunteers) or Bonnie will climb through the shutter to get in (the door cannot be broken into without making too much noise). However, while attempting to reach this water, Clementine or Bonnie is nearly bitten by a walker, but Mike manages to pin it down while Clementine finishes it off. After retrieving the water, Bonnie spots a raccoon scurrying around the museum which she recommends they could capture and eat. The group then chase it momentarily, before it runs outside and reveals it has a family. Thus, they leave the raccoon alone and head back to Parker's Run with the water and coat. Back at the memorial, they find Rebecca screaming in pain, attracting walkers to the area, and so the group quickly get Rebecca to the Observation Deck for her to give birth. Walkers climb the steps to the elevated deck, and the extra weight causes it to collapse, toppling Sarah and Jane over the side. Jane manages to cling on to Luke's arm, but Sarah becomes trapped under rubble with walkers approaching. Clementine can either save Jane, or ask her to save Sarah. Either option will result in the failure to rescue Sarah, leading to Sarah being devoured by the approaching walkers. Jane manages to return to the deck, and Clementine decides to cut loose the cable holding up the remaining deck, causing many of the walkers to be crushed by the deck. The walkers are now unable to reach the group, and Rebecca successfully gives birth. Depending on Clementine's decision, the group will leave northward either the next day, or in a couple of days, leaving Parker's Run behind. Notable Locations *Memorial Statue *Parker's Run Memorial Museum *Observation Deck and Gift Shop Survivors *Clementine *Jane *Bonnie *Mike *Alvin Jr. *Arvo *Kenny *''Luke'' *''Rebecca'' *''Sarita'''' (Determinant) '' *''Sarah'''' (Determinant) '' Deaths *Sarita ''(Determinant) ''- Bitten outside Howe's Hardware and put down by Kenny. *Sarah ''(Determinant) ''- Crushed and eaten alive by zombies. Trivia * This is Alvin Jr.'s place of birth. Gallery PRMM_1.png PRMM_2.png PRMM_3.png PRMM_4.png PRMM_5.png PRMM_6.png PRMM_7.png PRMM_8.png PRMM_9.png PRMM_10.png PRMM_11.png PRMM_12.png PRMM_13.png PRMM_14.png PRMM_15.png PRMM_16.png PRMM_17.png PRMM_18.png PRMM_19.png PRMM_20.png PRMM_21.png PRMM_22.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations